Six Degrees of Separation
by TheDreamerIsBack
Summary: Drago essaye une toute dernière fois de se faire pardonner par Hermione, qui ne lui adresse plus la parole depuis "l'accident". Réussira t-il? Ou préférera t-elle Ron? D'ailleurs la balance de" vie aisée" se penche vers Weasley de façon bien dangereuse...


Bal de fin d'année stupide. Il avait toujours su Dumbledore fou, mais n'aurait jamais cru que cette vieille chouette de McGonagall le serait aussi. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, elle devenait bizarre. Elle qui était un tant soit peu sensée avant, devenait de plus en plus cinglée.

Drago, lui, buvait, buvait, buvait… Il noyait sa peine dans le whisky pur feu. La boisson lui brûlait la gorge, ce qui lui procurait un bien indescriptible. Il était ailleurs, dans le monde des soûlards, peut être, mais ailleurs comme même. Depuis sa rupture avec Hermione, il se sentait mal. C'était de sa faute, il admettait, mais il le regrettait maintenant. Amèrement. Elle était tout pour lui. Il voyait son visage partout où il allait, elle le hantait, cherchant sûrement à le détruire, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il était perdu, dans une terre qu'il ne considérait pas comme sienne. Il avait toujours cru être venu d'ailleurs. De partout et de nulle part. Il n'avait plus sa place ici, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il n'allait pas se suicider, non. Il était le dernier de la lignée des Malefoy, et ses groupies amoureuses se suicideraient après lui. Il allait juste…Ne rien faire, éviter les boulettes. Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Pendant qu'il ruminait dans de sombres pensées, les élèves de Poudlard d'après Drago, se déchainaient sur la musique comme des sauvages, sautaient partout comme de pauvres lapins, profitaient de cette soirée comme si c'était la dernière… Pathétique.

Quoique… « En effet, c'est la dernière, se dit Drago, et moi, je bois. C'est fou ce que je suis intelligent »

Alors, une idée lui vint. Saugrenue, invraisemblable, bizarre, insensé, et tout ce que vous voudrez, mais, il était convaincu, il ferai tout pour elle.

Il se leva alors, et monta sur scène.

Personne ne fit attention.

Il prit un micro, puis se racla la gorge.

Peu à peu, les élèves se retournèrent, se demandant qui osait perturber la fête, mais gardant quand même le silence.

Drago chercha Hermione des yeux.

Lorsqu'il l'a vit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement. Elle était magnifique, Hermione…SA Hermione. Il ferait tout pour la récupérer, elle était sienne. Elle lui avait promis, leur relation ne pouvait pas se terminer aussi stupidement…Il ne le tolérerait pas. Il l'avait peut être trompé, mais il était ivre ce soir là, pardi ! « Even if », elle ne voulut guère lui pardonner, malgré toutes les explications qu'il a pu lui fournir.

Se rappelant qu'il était sur scène, et que tout le monde le regardait d'un air suspicieux, il se racla la gorge une fois de plus, approcha le microphone de ses lèvres, puis commença, d'une voix fébrile :

« Je...Je voudrai chanter une chanson pour une personne chère à mon cœur, qui n'est, malheureusement plus là pour moi, à cause d'une de mes bêtises mais que j'aimerai toujours autant. »

«Hermione, ne pars pas s'il te plait.. » rajouta t-il en la regardant se hâter vers la sortie.

« Juste, le temps d'une chanson, tu aviseras par la suite… » Termina t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotions.

Car non, il n'était pas si sûr qu'elle veuille lui revenir. Hermione était têtue, il le savait bien. Ce ne serait pas tâche facile, mais il ferait de son mieux.

Il glissa quelques mots aux musiciens, puis revint devant la scène.

Lorsque la musique débuta il commença :

**You've read the books,  
You've watched the shows,  
What's the best way no one knows, yeah,**  
Elle le regarda, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, perdue.

**Meditate, get hypnotized.  
Anything to take from your mind.  
But it won't go  
You're doing all these things out of desperation,  
Ohhh ohhh,  
You're going through six degrees of separation.  
**

Elle eut un sourire triste. Cette chanson, celle qui voulait tout dire, qui résumait un peu leur histoire. Leur chanson…

**You hit the drinking, take a toke  
Watch the past go up in smoke.  
Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that,  
I'm better now than ever, and your life's okay  
Well it's not. ****Uohhhhh  
**

Il est vrai que depuis leur séparation, Hermione n'était plus la même. Elle buvait, fumait, mentait beaucoup à Harry et Ron. Elle souriait hypocritement.

**Your doing all these things out of desperation,  
Ohhh ohhh,  
You're going through six degrees of separation.  
**

Drago regardait Hermione, et appuyait beaucoup sur ces mots.

Elle était devenue une « playeuse » depuis. Il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne trouverait le bonheur qu'avec lui, et qu'elle ne le rendait jaloux juste par désespérance.

**First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have f*cked up a little  
**

Il se rendait vraiment compte de ses erreurs envers elle. Il avouait qu'il avait merdé. Et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs.

**You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too,  
Anyone who'll throw an arm around you, yeah  
Tarrot cards  
Gems and stones,  
Believing all that shit is gonna heal your soul.  
We'll it's not, noo**

**You're only doing things out of desperation,  
Ohhh ohhh,  
You're goin' through six degrees of separation.**

Elle n'avait cessé de raconter leur histoire à tout le monde. Qu'il l'avait trompé, lâché, abandonné. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Depuis, les gens ressentaient une quelconque répugnance à lui parler. Lui qui avait fait mal à cette douce Hermione. Pire qu'un sort impardonnable.

**First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have f*cked up a little  
**

Hermione le regardait, elle essayait de le cerner. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui faire confiance ou pas. Elle doutait. Son cœur et son cerveau menait une bataille acharnée, ensanglantée. Si elle faisait un mauvais choix, tout était perdu.

**No there's no starting over,  
Without finding closure, You take them back,  
No hesitation,  
That's when you know you've reached the Sixth Degreee of separation (2x)  
**

D'ailleurs, Ron était devenu si gentil avec elle. Il en était presque à lui demander ce dont elle rêvait depuis sa troisième année. Mais maintenant, qui choisir ? Un avenir sain avec pleins de rouquins, une famille géniale, et une vie stable, ou une vie mystérieuse, risqué, avec un homme blond charismatique aristocrate et une famille qui haïssait les personnes de son « espèce » ?

**First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have f*cked up a little  
**

Drago lui avait peur. Il savait son heure arrivée, la chanson bientôt terminée. Il voyait clairement qu'elle hésitait, et les élèves aussi. Leurs yeux passaient de lui à elle, faisant de paris sur la fin de cette histoire « bizarre ».

**You're goin' through six degrees of seperation.**

**Ooooooooh**

**You're goin' through six degrees of seperation.  
**

Drago avait fini. Le monde applaudit.

Heureusement qu'il chantait juste se dit-il.

Hermione, de son côté, avait fait son choix.

Désormais, tout les regards étaient virés vers elle, même ceux des professeurs, avides.

Quelqu'un à côté d'elle lui donna un microphone, qu'elle prit attentivement.

Elle était encore dans ses pensées, quand quelqu'un hurla : « Allez vite ! »

La foule s'y mit aussi :

« Une réponse, une réponse » hurlait-elle.

Elle approcha le micro de ses lèvres, faisant durer le moment de vérité, puis dit, tout en regardant Drago :

« Désolé… »

Drago, laissa tomber le microphone par terre, laissant une larme couler doucement, mais sûrement sur sa joue, avant de s'écraser sur la scène.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Ron :

« Je ne pourrai pas le supporter, je suis désolé. Rester loin de lui m'es impossible »

Puis elle monta sur la scène, pris Drago dans ses bras, et l'embrassa fougueusement, lui montrant dans ce baiser tout ses sentiments. Drago, choqué, mais heureux, répondit à son baiser, sous les acclamations de la foule en délire.

Ron, pendant ce temps, s'affala sur une chaise et se versa un verre de whisky, puis deux puis trois…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une fille ne vienne s'assoir près de lui.

Pansy ? Que faisait-elle là ? se demanda t-il.

« Je ne viens pas faire ami-ami Weasel, calmes-toi. Je te tiens seulement compagnie » dit elle, sur la défensive.

Elle remplie son verre, puis celui de Ron, puis le leva droit devant elle et murmura :

« A nos cœurs brisés »

« A nos cœurs brisés » répéta t-il doucement

Finalement, il s'entendra surement bien avec Parkinson, même si le bout de chemin est long et tortueux, le destin reste flou.


End file.
